Northern Neighbours
by Gyalx81
Summary: This is a bunch of interrelated one shots documenting the progress of relationship between Lukas- Norway and Susannah- Fem! Sweden. This is probably one of my favourite pairings that doesn't receive enough love so here it is. Includes guest appearances from the worlds greatest matchmaker Denmark. Nor x Fem!Su Rated T or now-language. Chapter 4- An ill Norwegian.
1. Chapter 1-Breakfast in Sweden

**Hi guys. So This is a going to be a bunch of one shots centred around one of my all time favourite OTPs NorwayxFemSweden. It's quite a rare pair but I love it. Hope you enjoy feel free to request.**

**Also a quick note, my personal head canon for these two is that they speak to each other in their respective languages as I think that they are similar enough for them to understand each other. So just assume that's what's going on when there's any dialogue**

**The names used for Norway will be Lukas (pretty much agreed upon), however for Fem Sweden there's not one name in particular that seems to be universal so I have decided to go with Susannah.**

_**Chapter 1-Breakfast in Sweden**_

She could smell the coffee before even entering her kitchen. The rich smell of freshly ground beans hitting her nostrils in an enticing manner, willing her to it. It had to be him, with his dull irises she had often likened to thrashing waves on a stormy night. With his odd floating curl that seemed to move around his head teasing her whenever they spoke. His cross barrette that never left his soft golden locks, the one she had gifted to him, having welded it herself.

As a friend and a neighbour of course.

That's what they were, at least she thought so. Both of them rather stoic and seemingly emotionless on the outside, they had come to an agreement of sorts between themselves able to tolerate one another in a comfortable way.

The carpet felt velvety under her bare feet as she made her way towards the smell, filling her with a sense of comfort and safety. She was getting closer now and the smell of fresh coffee got stronger, assaulting her bleary senses. There was the clinking of ceramic. She could hear him place it down on her counter.

'He must be getting out a cup,' she thought.

Of course she still didn't know why or even how he was in her kitchen seemingly brewing coffee so early in the morning.

She had reached her destination and stood leaning against the doorframe. She pulled her dressing gown closer to herself trying to keep in some warmth as her feet came into contact with the cold tiled floor. Observing.

His back was towards her as he busied himself with pouring a cup, or rather two cups of coffee. Dressed casually clearly not in any kind of a rush to be anywhere or do anything particularly important.

'Hmm a casual visit then perhaps. Odd. Why would he just drop in, and as early as he did, for no apparent reason,' Susanna furrowed her brow as she thought about his actions, unable to come up with a reasonable answer as to his sudden and unexpected intrusion.

Her attention shifted and she noticed that coffee wasn't the only thing her Norwegian neighbour had been busy with as on the table she saw he had prepared _smörgås (*1) _just how she liked it. Well. it would seem he was here for breakfast? The new discovery however did nothing to ease Susannah's obvious confusion.

She cleared her throat hoping to get his attention, at which he immediately spun round to face her, yet he offered no explanation and kept his face straight as usual, his indigo eyes fixed on her in the doorway. She raised and eyebrow in question and addressed him, "Good morning?". Although a greeting it was clearly posed as a question.

"Susannah. You are awake. I trust you slept well."

"Hmm…"

He gestured toward the table, "Sit."

This time she shot him a look, almost incredulous. "Excuse me Norge, but why are you in my house, and more importantly how did you get in?"

"To answer your second question, my troll." This time Susannah all but glared at the man who had apparently made himself right at home in her kitchen. Still he was not phased and the expression on his face remained unchanged.

"And to answer your first question, for breakfast. Obviously. You really need some coffee Sverige, your relation to the Dane is showing." _(*2)_ This time the glare she directed at him was enough to warn off even Belarus, a glare normally reserved for her idiot brother. Yet he still acted as though all this was completely normal and simply bought the coffee to the table along with a plate of pastries. He sat down, oh so casually and gestured again at the other seat willing her to join him.

Berits eyes narrowed and she could feel the anger and annoyance bubbling up inside for as much patience as she usually had with the Norwegian he really was being an insufferable fån _(*3)_ and it was far too early for Sweden to deal with it. She narrowed her eyes at him before taking a seat, because despite his odd behavior he was right and she did really need that coffee before she was tempted to dust off her old sword. She took a sip from her cup, he'd made it strong with just enough milk, exactly how she liked it. This caused her to close her eyes and hum in content, although she still was not quite sure why he was there.

"Lukas you still haven't answered my question. Why did I wake up to find my house had been broken into"

"You like the coffee?"

"Lukas" A warning this time. The stoic man however just looked at her, with a straight face and answered,

"I told you, for breakfast"

"Could you not have had breakfast at your own house?" She had begun to eat now and although she was still rather annoyed she had to admit that it was good and it was all exactly how she liked it.

"Yes I could have," he paused taking a bite out of his own food, "But I felt like having breakfast with you."

'

"Oh"

_Oh_

At this Susanna felt her cheeks starting to heat up, undoubtedly starting to go red at his words so she bought her coffee cup up to her face and looked away from him clearing her throat slightly. Surely he meant nothing by that statement. '_No of course not don't be a fool Susannah_.'

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence, content with one another's presence until Lukas got up to get himself a refill on that coffee cup, to which he asked if Susanna had wanted one too. She had agreed and allowed him to go do it, getting lost in her own thoughts.

_I wonder why he's here. It's odd to break in for breakfast. _Still though, she supposed as much as she didn't necessarily show it she did enjoy his company. It was a welcome break from her usual routine and she had to admit she did feel quite, _quite what?_

_Happy? No she didn't think that's what it was. _

_Warmth and comfort maybe. At his presence. _This time she shook her head.

_No. Lukas was an old friend and neighbour. That was it. Nothing else. What was she thinking._

She was bought out of her musings by the sound of a cup being placed in front of her. Looking up towards Luaks she nodded her head slightly in thanks taking the cup. He sat back down and this time he observed her.

"Something on your mind?"

So he'd noticed she'd been spaced out. She sighed quietly, barely audible and shook her head. _Nej._

Over her coffee cup she looked at him, taking note of how the early morning sun was beginning to shine through the window. She wondered again why he'd come all this way so early just to make breakfast, but she supposed he always had had a rather unique way of doing things and had many rather questionable habits. Habits that she'd come to accept as they'd known each other so long.

_If he felt like coming over for breakfast she supposed then she'd allow it. This once. He always did do as he pleased._

Again she had been lost in thought as she drank from her cup. Staring blankly at him, almost straight through him as she mused on the mornings events. This time it was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you Lukas, for breakfast."

"Not a problem I hope you enjoyed it"

_She did._

1)_smörgås- _A traditional Swedish breakfast. Known as an open sandwich it usually consists of a piece of rye bread topped with butter cheese and other toppings of choice

2) It is my personal headcanon that Sweden and Denmark are related and are actually non-identical twins. My personal headcanon you don't have to agree. But there birthdays are literally on consecutive days so it does kind of make sense (5th and 6th of June)

3)fån- a swedish insult meaning idiot or prat etc. (Don't quote me I found it online)

OKKKKKK. So first one shot for this pairing. I'm not sure if they're too OOC as I have never written either of them before. This is kind of pre-relationship so yeah. I'm not sure if I'll do connected oneshots or not yet. But I thought this was cute and breaking in to make breakfast. is the kind of gesture I feel like Norway would so do without acting like its odd or unusual at all. I also think Fem!Sweden would be the type of person to find it quite difficult to deal with feelings etch because she's always repressed them in order to seem strong and be taken seriously as a woman.

I also got half way through this and decided to change Fem!Swedens name from Berit to Susannah-let me know what you prefer.

I really hope you enjoyed it, it's been a hot minute since I've written anything and Thanks!

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2-Borders between Friends

Next chapter. There's definitely some things mentioned in the previous chapter that I kind of want to expand on but I have a lot of different ideas and I'm not sure how to translate them all into a chapter. So with time.

Anyway to the chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2-Borders between Friends**

Norway-non EU country. Sweden-EU member. Norway and Sweden-a part of the Schengen area. Their border 1630 kilometres-for each of them their longest border. The longest land border in Europe. Yet despite this the Swedish-Norwegian border is one of the most frictionless borders in the world between two countries that do not have a customs union.

Between Norway and Sweden.

_Between Lukas and Susannah._

When another country happened to mention it they'd always have the same reply. They're countries have historically been very close to one another. They'd known each other forever. Even they're languages were similar enough to be understandable to one another. So why should they not be able to have a smooth border. The official reply.

The truth though, well, that was Lukas and Susannah. It always had been and always would be. They didn't want a barrier between their countries-though if asked it would be catastrophically difficult to get either of them to admit to it.

It was an issue that Denmark had often teased the other two Scandinavian nations about, asking Susannah if it would be such a case if it was he or Finland who were not in a Customs Union with her country. She always brushed him off. Telling him he was an idiot Dane who needed to mind his own country and his own borders before concerning himself with hers.

Lukas was sat in a bar in Copenhagen waiting for a certain Dane. He could feel the slightly sticky floor at his feet, could hear loud rowdy Danish voices all around him, cheering for some kind of a sports game being shown on the big screen. He could smell beer all around him, so strong he could practically taste it. Trust Matthias to choose somewhere like this for a catch up. Lukas had to resist the urge to shake his head in annoyance.

'Hej Lukie how have ya been?" he heard a shout pierce through the noise as the man in question took a seat next to him, pint of Carlsberg in hand. Lukas however, was nursing a bottle of Kopparberg, something which had earned him a bit of a side eye from the bartender upon ordering.

Lukas looked up in acknowledgement and greeted Denmark in a much more reserved fashion.

"I can't believe you're sat in a bar in my place drinking that Swedish shit. Offensive Norge."

Lukas had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the Danes comments. _Of course he'd comment on his choice of drink regardless of what it was._

"I happen to like '_that Swedish shit_' as you so elegantly put it Matthias" he could see a smirk beginning to form on Matthias's face, "Better than the piss in a glass that you're drinking." This time it was Lukas who was smirking, internally of course.

"Ha whatever you say Norge, I'd be offended but I know the truth. We all do."

Lukas scoffed at his friend's words, "And what truth would that be exactly."

If he was being honest with himself, the truth was that he had wanted to order a drink from Susannah's place. That was it, and besides it was infinitely better than Carlsberg. The day Lukas Bondevik gave in and drank that would be a sorry day indeed.

Matthias laughed and winked at him, taking a large swig from his own drink before replying.

"You know we're all so protective of our own stuff, even Icey." He gestured towards Lukas's drink, "and yet here you are with Sweden's stuff. It's just, interesting."

"Oh please. You're talking crap again Denmark."

"Uh huh. Course I am. That's why you're so defensive. That's why you and Sweden are so close, isn't it."

Lukas shook his head, his face not revealing what he was truly thinking.

"The Swedish-Norwegian border. Most frictionless in the world. Longest in Europe." By now Matthias had finished his beer and motioned to the bartender for another round for the both of them.

"Takk." Matthias shook his head, not to worry. "Besides its better for all of us to have smooth hassle free border would you not agree? And our countries are all close to one another politically and historically, you should know you _were_ there. Or are you suffering from memory loss?" Lukas arched a brow at his companion.

Matthias laughed loudly this time and clapped the Norwegian on the back. "Oh my dear dear friend how much longer you and my sister going to keep up this charade?"

Lukas scoffed and glared at the Dane, tempted to throw the contents of his pint glass over his head, perhaps that would flatten his inflated sense of self a bit.

"There is no charade. Let me enjoy my drink"

"Oh I'm sure you're enjoying _that _very much. Besides we all see through this whole 'our countries historical political blah blah blah whatever."

"You are making me regret coming here. I will punch you." Lukas was beginning to get aggravated, the idiot Dane always trying to impose on and ruin his friendship with Susannah. It was something he had cherished and held dear for as long as he could remember, yes Denmark could be considered his 'best friend' but Susannah his closest. She was always the one he turned to in times of need, always one of the first people he'd want to tell something important to. And the Dane was always trying to ruin it. Make it awkward and tense between them by bringing up such things. It was the voice of the aforementioned Dane that bought him out of his musings,

"You know if you think about it. I mean really, you two always did have a soft spot for each other. Me and Susannah, Lord knows we've fought. We've hurt each other, yet I don't think she's ever personally physically hurt you. I don't think she'd be able to, even when relations between your countries were bad, she never retaliated against you, not in the same way me and her would anyway. And you know despite the bad blood between us we've built our bridges,"

Lukas interrupted his uncharacteristically empathetic speech, "Quite literally." _(*1)_

_**(The Oresund Bridge between Copenhagen and Malmo joining the two countries.)**_

Denmark had to laugh in agreement at that statement, "Ha yeah, well anyway forget all of that, underneath it all, I still do know my sister. And I know that that means she cares, even if she may show it the most subtle non-discernible way." Matthias just sj=hook his head and reached for his beer.

"You too ya know."

"Huh?" This time Lukas really had no idea what he meant and shot a questioning look toward his companion.

"I can tell you care too in your own odd little way." _Pfft._ Lukas had to scoff at the statement.

"Mmm it's true don't make that face Lukie." Denmark laughed at him. "You always cared and worried over her more when we were younger remember. Even though we both know she could take care of herself better than anyone."

Lukas took a swig of his own drink and scoffed again, "Whatever Dane."

"Denial denial denial."

The two carried on their evening drinking and catching up, Denmark finally dropping the topic of Norway's relationship with Sweden in favour of discussing other things with his friend.

It was after another world meeting when they're next bilateral negation had been scheduled. Nothing serious, simply some admin that both their countries had to deal with. Essentially a load of paperwork that needed their joint signatures. The meeting had been a waste of time as expected, and Lukas was already rather annoyed at the fact that Emil had walked out after refusing to address him by his proper title of 'Big Brother'. So when he saw who Susannah was talking to his mood soured considerably. Now he'd never had an issue with Tino, in fact they got on quite well and he did consider them to be good enough friends. The issue was that Tino and Susannah got on well too, and due to the Fins overly friendly nature it did at times seem to Lukas at least that they got on too well. He noted the very slight barely there softness Susannah's face held as she spoke to her Finnish neighbour. So subtle that to most who didn't know her well they'd probably miss it. In fact Finland himself probably didn't even realise, because although they were close he'd known her longer and so logically he must know her better.

He hadn't even realised that he was staring at the two until he felt a rather familiar slap on his back. He shot a glare at the man who ignored him.

"Mr just friends with the historical borders jealous. Ha."

This time Lukas all but snarled at the Dane, "Absolutely not," poker face intact, "We simply have a bilateral meeting."

"Ok. Sure, you go enjoy your meeting." Matthias pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek, "for my jealous bestie," before walking off heading in the direction of where the Netherlands was. _Probably off to annoy him too. _Lukas wiped at the spot on his cheek with his sleeve and sent such a dark glare in the direction of his retreating form that some nations close by could practically see the dark clouds surrounding him. This of course caused but a few murmurs amongst the gathered nations, which in turn got the attention of Sweden and Finland.

"Norja's not very happy," Finland commented.

"Hmm Danmarks doing I suppose." The stoic Swedish women crossed her arms and bid inland farewell, telling him she had to discuss things with the Norwegian, who was still sneering in the direction Denmark went. In fact he was so focused on Denmark pissing him off when he was already angered enough that he didn't notice Sweden had come up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lukas."

He immediately turned around to face the Swede and felt himself relax slightly, remembering they had arrangements to sort out.

"If it's not a good time we can rearrange."

He shook his head, "Nej, it's fine."

She raised a brow but didn't protest as they walked out of the meeting room together, she did however notice that he was still quite tense, clearly still either angry or annoyed about what had happened. Although not usually one to initiate conversation, she felt comfortable enough around her neighbour to question him. After all if he was like his they'd never get anything done. They reached a side room that was slightly smaller, meant specifically for these kinds of smaller meetings between individual nations

She opened the door to the room and followed him in, immediately making her way towards the coffee machine in the far corner,

"Coffee?"

"Ja. Takk."

She simply grunted in acknowledgement figuring it would give him time to calm down, because although he wasn't showing it on the outside she could tell he was angry. When the coffee was done she took a sea across from him and waited.

It was several more minutes before finally he addressed her again,

"The coffee is good. Shall we start."

"Hmm"

She got out some papers to hand to him.

He felt calmer, he had been pissed off several times during the meeting, by his brother then Finland and finally Denmark. It seemed while their fellow Nordics had soured his mood today, Sweden, Susannah, made him feel somewhat at peace, and for that he was grateful.

Another chapter done. This did stray a bit from my original idea but I do like how it turned out in the end. I know its another pre-relationship one shot but I feel like these two would be very reluctant to admit their feelings for each other. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3-The Puffin Incident

**So Chapter 3. Again this is going to be a kind of pre-relationship thing but with a bit more progress. I feel like these one-shots are kind of going in chronological order so I don't want to write an established relationship until Norway and Sweden have got together, and knowing those two who knows how long that'll be. Anyway I've started working on a new story that's very angsty so this chapter will just be some good old fluff. **

**Any way onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3-The Puffin Incident**_

Sweden liked her routine. She'd get up in the morning and enjoy a cup of coffee. Preferably outside in the crisp morning air. She'd shower, get ready for the day. Eat a simple breakfast. Another coffee. Then paperwork, sometimes a meeting with her boss. At lunch time she'd take a break. Go for a walk and then sort out any personal tasks around the house if she was at home. After that she'd take time for herself. Relax. Perhaps go out.

She liked her routine. It was predictable yes, but after the turbulence of the early years of her life routine and predictability was something she cherished.

What she didn't like however, was someone disturbing that routine. That someone usually being Denmark, so when she heard a knock on her door she began mentally preparing herself for what would surely await her at the door.

Except it wasn't.

No bright eyes and gelled hair.

Instead she was met with deep indigo eyes that bore almost a bored expression and silky straight locks held back on one side with that pin. And a curl that was moving around his head in an almost excited way entirely juxtaposes the expression, or lackthereof, on the Norwegians face.

Susannah raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Norge?"

"Hallo"

There was a sudden loud commotion from behind the Norwegian and a flurry of colour suddenly hurled its way forward stopping on top of the aforementioned silky locks.

"Stupid bird"

"Hey Goldilocks. Crack a smile would ya. Almost as bad as him." It was Iceland's puffin. The puffin she'd specifically told him to keep out of her whole country. Her eyes set into a hard glare and her jaw clenched, the insufferable bird was worse than Denmark. Before anyone could do anything she pulled her arm back and punched the puffin head on causing it to fall off Norway's head and collapse on the floor. A shriek was heard and Iceland ran into her field of vison falling to his knees in front of the bird.

"Mr Puffin!"

Huh, she didn't know he could shriek like that. He picked up the dumb bird cradling him in his arms and stroking its too large beak before turning towards Sweden an accusatory glare on his face. She was still stood in her doorway, facial expression unchanged and seemingly remorseless about the assault on his Puffin.

"You _punched_ him."

Sweden looked at him straight in the eye as if to say so what.

"You knocked him out, _my_ puffin."

Susannah sighed before addressing him,

"I thought I told you that bird was absolutely banned from my country."

Emil's face was getting red as he got worked up over his puffin,

"You didn't have to punch him!"

By now Emil was incredulous. He knew Sweden wasn't particularly fond of his pet but _really?_

"And _it_ didn't have to open its mouth in front of me."

Lukas was simply stood in between the two of them with a slight smirk on his face as he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing at the whole situation.

Emil was aghast.

Susannah was annoyed the bird had ruined her day.

"Get that puffin out of my country and I swear to you Emil if it ever, _ever_, says a single word to me again I will personally sew that birds ugly beak together and hunt the entire puffin species into absolute extinction."

Lukas would never know how she managed to keep her expression perfectly blank, save for the hard glare, and he'd never know how he managed to hold in his laughter at the whole situation.

Emil just huffed and walked off mumbling about how this was all Norway's fault and how he was going straight home and never leaving his island again.

Susannah finally moved to the side offering Norway entrance, and when he looked at her and noticed the slight smirk on her features he could no longer help himself. The usually stoic nation burst into laughter.

"Thank God someone's finally put that puffin in its place."

As she shut the door behind him she couldn't help the small smug chuckle that left her lips either.

**Well, short and sweet and pure crack. I can imagine that Mr Puffin would probably make quite offensive comments and Fem!Sweden having absolute zero patience for it. There was not much Nor x Fem!Su in this but it was funny and there was the tiny bit at the end. We also never got to find out why Norway and Iceland were visiting so perhaps in a future chapter.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4- An ill Norwegian

**Another chapter. This one's quite long and Norway is ill so enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4- An ill Norwegian**_

Norway felt a pounding in his head. It was already too bright and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. His throat was felt raw, as though something sharp was scraping against it. Ugh. No. This is not what he needed. He couldn't be ill, he was never ill. He knew this was coming, he'd been sneezing the past couple of days and he had been more tired than normal. He groaned in annoyance.

Bad idea.

That hurt his throat and his head. _Pathetic._

He was The Fucking Kingdom of Norway. No way was a stupid cold going to put him out. He'd lived through wars and famines, even the plague, he could handle this easy.

_Except, he couldn't._

He sighed internally, he just had to suck it up and get out of bed. Deep blue covers were quickly pushed away as cold air hit his torso leaving the Norwegian feeling as though he'd been assaulted by tiny daggers. _Shouldn't have left the window open. _He stood quickly.

He couldn't focus it was all fuzzy and blurred. His head spun.

Lukas scrunched his eyes shut trying to focus. Placing his hand on the wall to steady himself he had to curse his luck. He focused on the wall, it felt cold, not clammy like his hands. He could feel the tiniest of bumps in the plaster. Calm. Stay calm. He was sure he'd mustered enough energy to drag himself to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, hopefully that would help to soothe his throat and his massive headache. He moved slowly and carefully, wincing as his head seemed to pound in sync with each step he took.

Lukas tried to sort through his thoughts to come up with an explanation as to why he had so suddenly got ill, he was sure his country was doing fine. Ugh. His brain wouldn't cooperate. All he could manage was turning on the coffee machine and collapsing in a chair. He laid his head on the table resting his eyes. He was supposed to drive to Stockholm today, stay in Sweden for a night before they both drove to Denmark the next morning for a Nordic council meeting. _Well fuck. _That clearly would not be happening in his current state, that coffee better work some kind of a miracle.

It's fine Lukas calm down. Get coffee, shower, then nap. He had plenty of time right. He vaguely registered that the coffee machine had gone off and his coffee was ready. Eyes closed Lukas lagged a couple of seconds mustering up enough energy before pushing himself up and walking over to it. He fully felt like shit. Great. His mind briefly wondered to food but he decided not to just yet, he couldn't trust himself not to throw it back up.

The smell of coffee soothed the Norwegian somewhat as he took it through to his living room to sit on the plush sofa. Better. He felt a bit better as he allowed himself to relax and curl up with a cushion and his cup of coffee.

Lukas had showered and had a mini nap and finally managed to eat something. He was feeling slightly better and knew that he'd better start making his way to Stockholm. He also had a feeling he'd have to make more stops than usual because although his senses seemed to be working better than they were that morning, he still felt like utter horse shit and his painkillers had yet to kick in. He grimaced to himself as he walked out to his car, sending Sweden a text letting her know he was leaving. Lukas knew that being trapped in a car and having to focus on driving would only cause the pounding in his head to worsen. He prayed the roads were empty; he didn't want to cause any unfortunate traffic accidents. Especially not once he got to Sweden, he didn't think she'd be too impressed with him if he did.

He set off at noon, it took about 8 hours to get there but he did stop a few times so it was pretty late when he finally reached Sweden. Thank god he did, the longer he drove the worse he felt. As he pulled in he could feel his head starting to swim again, his hands gripped the steering wheel hard as he winced in pain. Lukas cursed himself he hadn't eaten anything for 3 and a half hours and his body felt it. He was drained. His throat was dry and scratchy. His head had a constant dull ache. Sweden would see right through him. Shit.

He steeled himself and slowly got out of the car. Crisp evening air hit him That felt nice. His head felt as though it had cleared slightly and he took a few breaths to make sure he was ok. But the second he turned to walk towards the boot of his car to get his bags he felt his head starting to swim again. He didn't think he'd have the effort to carry himself and his things inside. Why did his bag feel so much heavier, why did his arms burn as he lifted it. He felt dizzy and it was getting difficult for him to breathe properly. His legs felt light, he didn't think they'd be able to carry him. Nothing made sense to him it was like he couldn't think.

Huh.

He thought he heard someone calling to him but it sounded so far away. His mind was swimming and he felt darkness take over.

"Lukas?" Sweden called out questioning him. She had noticed his car arriving a while ago but he still hadn't come in so she went out to see what was keeping him. Susannah noticed he was getting things out of his boot, but he looked odd. His movements were slower and he seemed unaware of his surroundings, which was very unlike him. It didn't seem he'd heard her call him. He looked as though he was swaying slightly. Susannah knew that something was definitely wrong. Lukas who'd fought alongside her strength never wavering, a mighty warrior feared by many. That Lukas should not be having difficulty with a simple bag.

It happened suddenly and she was by his side in an instant, watching as his legs swayed and gave in underneath him leaving him on the floor unconscious. Her eyes went wide with shock.

_What?_

She knelt down beside him on the cold, hard ground. Susannah felt gravel and rocks against her knees as she reached over him. His breathing seemed shallow and uneven, she hoped he hadn't banged his head. His cheeks were dusted red, Sweden noticed. She reached out a hand to feel his forehead.

_Idiot. Absolute. Stupid. Norwegian. Idiot._

Lukas clearly had a high fever and was in no condition to drive anywhere, let alone 8 hours to Sweden. What was wrong with this man. He needed to be in bed resting. She cursed him and his actions as she pulled him into her arms, along with his discarded bag, and carried him inside. The task was relatively easy for Sweden who had always made sure she was just as strong as her fellow male nations, specifically Norway and Denmark. In fact, she was probably the only nation who could take either of them on and stand a chance. As she took him inside she noted that he didn't seem to be unusually light.

_Good. _

_At least he wasn't losing weight._

She carried him to one of her spare rooms which she'd already sorted out for him and laid him down. Then she removed his coat and shoes. Susannah observed the man for a moment. If he had a fever it'd probably be best to remove his clothing to stop him burning up too much through the night, or however long he was asleep for. Besides it's not like they hadn't dealt with each other during an ailment before, she had been there when the plague had almost killed him. She shook her head. _No. _ ItBest not to dwell on such memories, they'd only serve as a hindrance. Instead she focussed on the man in front of her, idiot. Susannah removed his clothing until he was left in nothing but his boxers and folded the garments neatly placing them on a chair. She cursed the fact that he was wearing a jumper that had to be pulled over his head as it made it that little bit harder to undress him. There were many scars decorating his pale skin, they all had them. One did not live for over a millennia and come out unscathed, besides she'd seen most of them before, and some she had even caused. Again dwelling on the past. She knew she needed to stop. Sweden then took out the cross barrette that held his hair back and placed it on the small table beside the bed. She smiled at him slightly and smoothed his hair back so it was away from his face.

He always looked so much calmer and more at peace when he slept. Even when he was ill. She knew he was occasionally plagued by night terrors, it would show clearly when his eyes looked heavier and darker but she hadn't noticed that lately so she assumed he had been sleeping fine. She felt his head again, still hot. She hoped it would go down while he slept. She pulled the covers up over him and left the room momentarily before returning with a jug of water, a glass and some pain killers which were left on the table beside his clip. Susannah took one last look at him, mostly to convince herself he'd be okay, before shutting the light and leaving the room. It was still early evening so she returned to her living room, her mind thinking on Lukas. She was worried, why was he ill and how serious was it? Susannah shook her head, there was absolutely no way that he'd be able to get to that meeting tomorrow and even if he tried she wouldn't let him. Idiot Norwegian. He needed rest. Glancing at her phone she noticed it was later than she thought, quarter to 10. She wondered if her brother was still awake, she had to tell him that they wouldn't be at the meeting tomorrow..

Her phone rang a couple of times before someone answered.

"Haha hei Susannah what can I do for you?"

He was always so loud, she wondered briefly, and not for the first time, how exactly it was possible that they were so closely related.

"Mathias."

"Ja, so what's up min kære tvillingesøster" **_(my dear twin sister-Danish)_**

"Shut up min irriterande tvillingbror. You're an annoyance." **_(My irritating twin brother-Swedish)_**

Denmark laughed slightly, he knew that underneath the mask she cared deeply for those close to her she just never showed it.

"Anyway this is not a social call-"

"What, it's not? You've hurt me Sverige."

"Shut it Dane. Nei. I am calling to tell you that Lukas is ill and won't be at the meeting tomorrow. That is all."

"Oh ho. He's ill is he, and why did he not call me himself hey? And why's he with you?"

She could hear the smugness in his voice and wanted nothing more than to punch the stupid Danish grin off his face. She told him as much too.

"You know he was coming to Stockholm today so."

"Ja ja of course, haha. So I take it you won't be here either?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

When all he received was an indignant huff he had to laugh. There was his answer.

"He passed out in my fucking driveway Danmork. I wouldn't even leave you there like that."

She paused.

"Well actually…"

"Ah whatever Susannah I'll be sure to let the others know. You have fun playing nurse to little Lukie now won't you. Look after him we-"

He was cut off as Sweden hung up in anger.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

She sighed and switched on her television mindlessly flicking through channels and purposefully ignoring Denmark's texts.

"That idiot upstairs better recover soon and take his idiot germs home with him."

**Wayyyy another chapter. So Lukas is ill and Susannah is pissed off at her neighbours. Ha. I included Denmark's little line about Susannah caring because I do really think that Fem!Sweden would care a lot about those she was close to but have a hard time showing it because she doesn't want to be perceived as weak by the men around her. Although probably not as much of an issue now it definitely was realistically throughout all of history so I do think that she'd be quite reluctant to let her emotions show freely. Also that little interaction between Sweden and Denmark, we love a bit of sibling bants.**

**So next chapter I think will be directly after this one where Norway wakes up and Sweden looks after him. Lots of cuteness. **

**Anyway thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5-Recovering in Sweden

So** finally another chapter! I started this ages ago and never got round to finishing it. Anyway this is just a cute little one with a bit of Sweden taking care of Norway.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 5- Recovering in Sweden**_

Confused and dreary. That's what he felt when he finally awoke. His whole body was clammy and damp and his head swam with incoherent thoughts. By god did his head ache, it was like a dull, constant thump on the back of his skull. The Norwegian groaned and rubbed his eyes, opening them to a dark room, a dark room that most certainly wasn't his.

_Shit. Sweden. He was in Sweden._

Lukas went over the previous days events in his head. He'd woken up ill. There was a meeting. He drove to Sweden. Then nothing, he couldn't remember what had happened. He knew he must have made it to Sweden's home in Stockholm because he was pretty sure that's where he was, but he couldn't remember how. In fact he couldn't remember even seeing Susannah. This was bad. Lukas knew this was bad because that meant he was ill, and Sweden knew, and she'd probably be mad at him for whatever had happened the previous evening. Oh god. He had to suppress another groan because an annoyed or angry Sweden was not really what he wanted, especially in his current state. He took a moment then suddenly remembered why exactly it was in Sweden and along with his realisation was the worsening of his already pounding headache.

The stupid fucking meeting.

Lukas sighed. There was absolutely no way he'd be able to manage in his state, even the thought of getting up was a bit much for the Norwegian to handle. And besides that there was no way Sweden would let him go anywhere until he'd ecovered. And so that meant the rest of the Nordics must also know he's ill and ugh. No. This was not supposed to happen. It that moment Lukas was angry. Why did it have to be now could the germs not have waited till next week. Or better yet, not at all. And why was he fucking sick. Lukas really did hate being sick and he hated how much he had to depend on others when he was. He hated how weak he would become and how his body would betray him.

Lukas sighed once more and decided to try and push himself up into a sitting position, maybe that would at least help him clear his head a little. He really did feel uncomfortably clammy and hot. His nose was still blocked, he noted, and his throat still felt like a cat was scratching at it. Finally he realised that he'd been undressed and while he was grateful, he really did hope it wasn't due to him being sick. God please no. That would be the absolute worst thing that could've happened. Lukas looked around as he pushed the covers away from his sticky skin. There was water and painkillers on the table beside him. Norway sighed in relief and mentally thanked Sweden because wow was his headache getting worse and his whole body just _hurt. _He reached over for said items and was momentarily grateful for the fact that he was in Sweden and not anywhere else.

Finland, well he got on just fine with and he knew how caring the other nation could be but Lukas did not feel as though they were close enough to feel comfortable in such a situation with.

Denmark, would laugh at him and be no help. The only person he was actually nice to and helped when ill was Emil. Norway and Sweden both would be absolutely tortured by the Dane. Lukas sighed, he might have been a bit harsh because it's not as though he didn't trust the Danish nation, he knew that he would be taken care of, but he'd also be teased mercilessly and Norway didn't know how well his stubborn pride would handle that.

And Iceland. Ah his dear little brother. Of course he wouldn't want Emil seeing or dealing with him in this state. It was Lukas's job to look after Emil, not the other way round.

So he supposed, although he'd rather not be in the situation at all and would rather isolate himself until he was fully recovered so no one would ever have to know, Sweden was the second best option. Yes she'd be annoyed but he trusted her enough to not be a dick about it and to make sure he wouldn't die. Not that nations could die but Norway always did have a flair for the dramatic which came out more when he was ill. Or drunk.

Lukas sighed lying back down hoping those pills would kick in soon. It was dark outside, he noted, so he may as well go back to sleep. He was tired and ill and really he didn't trust himself to be walking round Sweden's house in the middle of the night right now.

The next time Lukas woke up it was much brighter and his head felt clearer and slightly better. Still weak though. Norway groaned and ran his hands through his hair sitting up. There was a voice from the doorway.

"Hmm. You look like shit Lukas."

He turned towards the doorway to find Sweden leaning against it shooting a _look _in his direction. He remembered again why he was in Sweden and lamely asked.

"Meeting?" it came out hoarse and he had to wince at the sound of his own voice.

"Idiot"

Susannah rolled her eyes and walked away leaving behind a very confused Norwegian. Lukas noticed his hair was falling into his face and reached up to feel for his barrette, which wasn't there.

_Huh._

He looked around and found it lying on the table.

_Oh._

Maybe he really was turning into an idiot. He placed it in his hair and sighed wondering where Sweden had disappeared to. He really had no clue as to what exactly was happening and needed a few things clearing up. Norway did not have to wait long for she soon returned carrying a tray with a bowl and two mugs of something. The tray was set down on the small table by the bed whilst Susannah pulled up a chair and picked up one of the mugs. She motioned to the bowl.

"Need to eat." She was talking to him.

"Unless of course ya need feeding."

She had averted her gaze from him but Lukas was sure he heard a slight smugness in her tone. He scoffed in reply and told her he was perfectly fine.

"Hm. Ja you sound it" Susannah only raised her eyebrows at him and took a sip from her mug.

Okay. Lukas was slightly annoyed but he did realise she was right and she had looked after him up until now. And she's even gone out of her way to make him something to eat for which he was grateful. The Norwegian leaned over slightly to examine the bowl and realised she'd made him a Swedish broth. Susannah noticed him analysing the bowl and felt although she needed to explain.

"You're ill, that's good for you."

Lukas looked over and sighed slightly giving the Swede a small, barely there smile.

"Takk. Susannah."

He noticed the coffee too but before he could even attempt to reach out for it Susannah's voice stopped him in his track.

"Nei. You should eat something first."

Lukas just sighed again and resigned himself to do as she said, he was after all in Sweden under some quite unfortunate circumstances so he didn't want to unnecessarily annoy or anger his more hospitable host. He hated being ill it made him so weak. As he picked up the bowl he looked towards Susannah who was sitting with her legs crossed and wearing a rather bright jumper.

"That's a nice jumper, matches your flag."

Lukas knew he shouldn't be aggravating Sweden but he couldn't help it, it was so odd to see Sweden in something so bright, she never normally tried to draw attention to herself in the way she dressed.

Susannah groaned and was tempted to hit him, and she may well have if he hadn't been ill and wasn't currently eating soup in her spare bed. Meanwhile Lukas was just casually (and slowly) eating the broth Sweden had made.

"This is very good. Takk again."

Susannah sighed and shook her head teling him not to worry before replying.

"Mathias got it. For that exact reason. 'Oh my god Susannah look. Isn't it great it's the exact same yellow as your flag! Don't you love it.'" She mimicked Denmark as she spoke causing Lukas to chuckle slightly. The warmth of the broth really was helping his throat, he noted.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?"

Sweden shifted the subject, but although he had annoyed her she wasn't mad really and she was very worried about him.

Lukas groaned and looked at her.

"Fan-fucking-tastic"

She sent a hard glare his way

"Don't be an arse Lukas"

He sighed.

"Ja. Sorry. What happened anyway I don't remember last night. "

_Oh. _Well she couldn't say she was too surprised he must have been pretty out of it.

"You managed to get here last night by some miracle. But when you did you passed out in the driveway."

Lukas almost choked on his soup when he heard that, and how she had said it so matter of factly didn't help either. God this was so embarrassing and now he was stuck in bed after fucking passing out in front of Sweden's house.

Susannah could see that Lukas was probably getting a bit worked up, something quite unusual for the quiet Norwegian, but she supposed he was ill. So she reached out her hand resting it on his arm over the covers,

"Be grateful it wasn't Denmark's driveway"

Lukas sighed in resignation, god this was embarrassing but his head still hurt and he knew even though the sleep and the food left him feeling slightly better he was nowhere near well. He just felt groggy. He pulled the covers up further and leaned back.

"Then what, I wasn't sick was I?"

Susannah coughed slightly the question having caught her off guard.

"What? Nei. I bought you in and left you here. I couldn't exactly leave you passed out on the ground all night Lukas."

"Oh right yes. Thank You. I just thought that that was perhaps why I didn't have clothes…"

Lukas trailed off figuring he'd made his point and closed his eyes, the brightness of the lights wasn't doing much good for him or his headache.

Susannah's eyes went wide and she looked away from him feeling the embarrassment coat her cheeks red. She cleared her throat, keeping her gaze averted.

"W-what. Nei Lukas shush. I thought you might overheat your clothes are right there and so is your bag."

She gestured towards a pile on the other side of the room.

Lukas hummed in acknowledgement. His voice was still croaky but the soup and the coffee had made it slightly bearable to speak so for that he was grateful.

He opened his eyes and reached forward to grab her hand, squeezing as tight as he could in his current weakened state.

"Takk Susannah really."

She felt her whole face heat up and quickly stood up.

"U-uh, need anything else?"

"Nej, can you just shut the light or the curtains. Please."

She nodded in agreement before quickly leaving mumbling something about letting Norway get his rest. Really if Norway wasn't so ill and his brain was actually working properly she was sure he'd try to tease her.

Fuck.

Susannah needed to do something to clear her head of her stupid ill Norwegian neighbour that had taken up residence in her spare room.

**Well there we go. There was a little smidge bit of flirting here if you caught it. Hope you enjoyed and so sorry it took so long.**


End file.
